The present disclosure relates to a label creation device that creates a label by performing printing on a tape and then cutting the printed tape, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on the label creation device.
The label creation device may print a character or the like on the tape that is the printing medium. Then the label creation device may cut the printed tape. Thus the label creation device may create the label. The label creation device includes a print head and a cutting blade. The print head may perform the printing. The cutting blade is provided on the downstream side of the print head in the direction in which the tape is fed. By cutting the tape, the cutting blade may cut off the printed portion of the tape. The portion that has been cut off is equivalent to the label.
A blank area where a character or the like is not printed may be formed at the leading end of the created label. A gap is provided between the print head and the cutting blade. Therefore, in a case where the printing and the cutting are performed repeatedly, printing may not be performed on the portion of the tape between the print head and the portion where the tape has been cut. To deal with this, a technology is known that, after the printed tape has been cut and the label has been created, and before the next printing starts, feeds the tape in the reverse direction from the direction the tape is fed during the printing. With this technology, the point where the tape was cut may be returned to the position of the print head by the feeding of the tape in the reverse direction. Then the printing may be performed in the vicinity of the point where the tape was cut, that is, at the leading end of the label. The label creation device may thus be inhibited from forming a blank area at the leading end of the label.